Opposite: Year 1
by TheAmericanFanGirl
Summary: Alfred and Matthew William-Jones are two 11 year old twins who are different from their normal parents.When they get a letter sending them to a school of magic, the twins greet their new world with excitement. Watch as they get in trouble with their new friends and new enemies.
1. The William-Jones Twins

Opposite Chapter 1

Alfred and Matthew William-Jones were twins who seemed like normal people...as normal as they could get. Their parents worked as CEO's of the big business company World Summit, so they moved around a lot from either America or Canada. They played video games and fought with each other like any other normal 11 boys. Matthew was a straight A student while Alfred barely made it to A's and B's. If you looked on the surface you would think that the William-Jones twins were very normal. But that's the exact opposite.

They could do certain things that made Mr. and Mrs. William-Jones worried. Like the one time Alfred got to excited over an upcoming family vacation that all the lights in the house blew out. Or the other times where it seems that Matthew disappeared altogether (Mrs. William-Jones had a fit when it first happened. Poor Matthew was standing next to her the entire time.) and only his voice could be heard.

Luckily none of it has happened in front of others, but their parents wanted to be safe, and they had a new job promotion with their company. So the William-Jones family packed up their stuff again and moved to England and bought the best mansion that money can buy with a spacious back yard where the boys could play in. The boys hated it.

"Man," Alfred groaned as he threw a baseball that Matt caught with his nose. "It's so boring here! Why can't something awesome happen?!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he rubbed his nose. He answered in a small voice. "Maybe we could build a tree house." Alfred just snorted. "Yeah, you're right." The blonde looked up to see more owls flying across the gray sky, even though it was the middle of summer. He missed the blue Ohio or Quebec sky. England was really putting a damp on his mood.

"That's weird," Matthew heard Alfred mutter. "There's not suppose to be that many owls at the day time."

"Well, maybe their hunting." Alfred gave his brother a weird look. Being the, as Matthew likes to call him, Science-Nerd of the family Alfred knew almost everything about anything that would have to do with science. Earth, chemistry, genetics, you name it. That also included animal science to which, for some reason, Alfred must know a thing or two about owls.

"Owls hunt in the night, dummy. Everyone knows that. Did you have too much maple syrup again?"

"Who would want to know about owls?" Matthew asked. He weakly threw the baseball back to his brother, which only made about half the way over to him. Matthew sighed as he walked over to pick up the ball. "What does it matter about some dumb owls anyways?"

Alfred looked at the sky again and shrugged his shoulders. "I just find it weird, that's all. Guess that owls in England are just weird like everything else here." The older of the twins laid down on the grass. Matthew did the same. "Why do you think that Mom and Dad are so keen on keeping us locked in?"

Matt sighed and pushed his wheat hair back. "Well...we're freaks."

Alfred's cerulean eyes stared into lavender. "We're not freaks. We have, like, awesome powers! Like X-Man!"

Matthew snorted at this. "Yeah, and we'll be sent to a boarding school were we can learn to control our powers."

Alfred didn't get his brother's sarcasm (which was funny because he was very sarcastic himself) and grinned. "Yeah! It'll be totally awesome!" All he earned was an eye roll. "Well, that is if Mom and Dad let us."

Matthew could only stare at the gray sky. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

A/N: Just a short little intro chapter. This idea has been bugging me for a while, so what would any other fan girl writer do? That's right! Write a crappy fanfiction! If you review, Harry and America show up on your doorstep with cookies.


	2. Floating Boxes

Opposite Chapter 2

Thanks to **CrystalCard** for reviewing! Also, just imagine that Native America is Mrs. William-Jones

* * *

Alfred walked around the big mansion. There were still unpacked boxes laying around the place, and he knew that it would be his job to pick it all up. Instead of doing his chores, the 11 year old decided to explore the house more. The house was built in the Victorian Era, having that old feel to it. It's interior and exterior were gray as if matching with the sullen mood with the rest of the country. The house was ginormous with enough rooms so that Alfred and Matthews first two period classes could fit in there combined. But it also felt empty. It was dark inside, what with no light shining through the windows and the light bulbs not giving off that natural sunlight. All in all, it wasn't exactly home sweet home.

"Alfred, you better be cleaning up those boxes!" Mrs. William-Jones yelled from upstairs. Alfred groaned at his mother. "Don't groan at me Jones!"

Alfred sighed and yelled out, " 'Kay Mom!" He knew his mother meant business when she called him by part of his last name. He looked at the boxes as if they were his worst enemies. "Jeez, I don't see why I have to do this all by myself." He grumbled as he picked up two boxes labeled _Dining Room _and went off to said place. The two boxes were extremely light, so Alfred had no trouble carrying them up there. The only problem was finding the place. Twice, he got lost and ended up at the unfinished guest room and the bathroom ("I'm sorry Mattie! But you should lock your doors before you use the bathroom!"), and he was still downstairs.

Alfred was so busy looking for the dining room, he didn't notice his dad until he bumped into him. Al fell flat on his bottom and stared up at his father. "Sorry Dad, I didn't see you there." He apologized sheepishly. However, his dad wasn't minding him any attention. Mr. William-Jones was staring at something behind his son. "What are you staring at?" Alfred turned his head and saw what his father was staring at.

He never heard the boxes hitting the floor. Instead of hitting the floor, they were floating inches away from the ground. Both William-Jones males were staring at the boxes with different expressions on their faces. Mr. William-Jones with a worried/shocked look on his face and Alfred with an _Ah-Crap-Not-This-Again _expression. The boxes hit the ground with a soft thud, but neither moved. Alfred knew what would happen next.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE THOSE BOXES FLOAT?!" His father roared at him, spit flying from his face.

"I swear, I didn't make them float!" Alfred pleaded.

"STOP LYING ALFRED OR I SWEAR I'LL-"

"John?" Mr. William-Jones turned his head towards his wife, who was standing behind him. "Did it happen again?" This question was directed towards Alfred, who only nodded meekly. Mrs. William-Jones just closed her eyes and sighed. "Alfred, go to your room. You'll come out when I say it's alright." Alfred did as she was told, hurrying to his room in hopes that he wouldn't get another scolding.

He found his room with ease, Matthew already sitting on own his unmade bed. Though they had many rooms, the brothers insisted on sharing a room together. "What was Dad yelling for this time?" Matthew asked.

Alfred hesitated before answering, walking to his own bed and sitting down on it. "I...made some boxes float." Matthew nodded his head. "You're right." Alfred mumbled. "We are freaks."

Matthew stayed quiet, thinking about his words. Unlike his brother who would say whatever came to mind, he thought out his responses. "Well, at least we aren't boring." Both brothers chuckled at this statement.

"Too bad no one else would find out about our individuality...whatever it is." Alfred said. Just as Matthew was about to say something, the house's doorbell sounded throughout the entire structure. Both boys covered their ears and grimaced at the annoying tune. They jumped off their beds and ran to the window to see if there was an expensive car parked anywhere. When they only saw their parents cars, the boys wondered who it was. "Hey Mattie- do they have those annoying people who want to talk about the Big Guy here in England?" All he received was a shrug.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door making the twins jump. "It's just me." The voice of their mother ran out. She opened the door and looked at the boys with a calculating glare. "There's someone downstairs to see you."

* * *

Mmmmm...I wonder who the person could be? ;) Okay, so I want to explain a few things about this story. This story takes in 2016, which is the same year that Albus goes to Hogwarts. Also, as you can tell, the twins are muggle-borns. I think that the characters seem a bit OOC. I'm trying to make them in character as much as possible, but there will be some OOCness. It should balance out by the time we get to Hogwarts. Okay, I think that's it for now.


	3. The Burning Cabinet

Opposite Chapter 3

LOL I can't help it. He's my favorite character in the HP series XD

* * *

The twins followed their mom downstairs to the living room. They tried to ask their mother questions, to which she'll respond to as "I don't know." It was starting to tick them off (namely Alfred) but kept asking until they reached their destination. Their dad was sitting on the couch with their new tea set on the coffee table. Sitting across from Mr. Williams was a man who was wearing blue robes. He looked perfectly comfortable in the chair, silently sipping his tea cup. When the boys came downstairs, he set the tea down and stood up to greet them and spoke with a British accent.

"Hello boys. I assume you're Alfred and Matthew William-Jones?" When the man received a nod from both of them, he smiled and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Longbottom. I'm here to talk about school."

Alfred groaned internally. School? In the middle of summer vacation? "Professor Longbottom," Mrs. William-Jones said. "We didn't enroll the boys in any schools here yet."

"Yes, I know that." He replied patiently. He reached into his robes and pulled out two letters and handed it to the boys. "One of you should probably read it out loud." Professor Longbottom said.

While Alfred ripped open the letter, Matthew examined it. The read seal that held the letter closed had a lion, snake, raven, and badger on it. It was addressed very specifically to him. Alfred read out the letter. "_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Dear Mr. William-Jones,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on August 13th. We will await your owl no later then July 25th._

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Authar Mjons_

_ Deputy Headmaster"_ Alfred's voice got quieter by the end of the letter.

Everyone was silent. The William-Jones family were staring at each other with confusion while Professor Longbottom was twiddling his thumbs while waiting for a response. It was Matthew who broke the silence. "Okay," He said to Alfred. "So it may be like X-Man."

Mr. William-Jones jumped up on pointed a bony finger at Professor Longbottom. "What kind of a joke do you think this is? A school of magic?! You're insane!"

Professor Longbottom stared at the business man, already used to these reactions. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"What exactly is Hogwarts?" Mrs. William-Jones asked, bringing the boys closer to her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a boarding school where wizards and witches, like the boys could learn to control their magic and put it to good use."

"Does that mean we're like, wizards too?" Alfred asked confused/excited/doubtfully. "Like, riding brooms and using wands and that stuff?"

Professor Longbottom nodded his head. "I didn't know that magic was real." Matthew whispered.

"We're hidden amongst Muggles (that's what we call non-magic folk), so it's no surprise that you don't know about Hogwarts."

Alfred broke away from his mother and walked to the professor. "Man, that is so cool! That explains all the weird stuff we do, like how I made the boxes float and stuff!"

"Well," Mrs. William-Jones pulled her hair, which was the same shades as Matthew's. "I don't see the harm, as long as they'll be safe."

Everyone had forgotten about Mr. William-Jones, who was fuming silently. He slammed his fist against the coffee table, making everyone's head turn to see the red faced man. "ENOUGH! No one is going to any school for freak shows! I absolutely refuse to hear any more of this crap!" He turned to the twins and pointed his finger at them. "Magic isn't real. You are not going to any magic, Hoshwarts school, of anything!"

"Isn't it enough proof with me and Matt doing that weird stuff?" Alfred spoke to his father challengingly. "Even you see what's happening."

Professor Longbottom stepped in. "If you would like, I can demonstrate to you that magic is real."

Before Mr. William-Jones could speak, Mrs. William-Jones butt in. "Yes, we would like that." She shot her husband a deadly glare when he tried to protest, to which he shut up immediately.

Professor Longbottom pulled out a stick from his robe and looked around the room. He waved his wand towards the cabinet, which caught on fire. "Oh my god!" Mr. William-Jones screeched as she pulled Alfred and Matthew to her again. Mr. William-Jones stumbled back and cursed a loud string of curses. Just as fast as the flames had started up they died down, leaving the cabinet looking like it was brand new.

Professor Longbottom pocketed his wand again, looking smug. "Now do you believe me? If you want to talk about letting your children go to Hogwarts, than we'll wait here."

Mr. and Mrs. William-Jones looked at each other, than at the Professor, at the kids, than at each other again. Mrs. William-Jones cleared her throat and grabbed her husbands arm. "If you excuse us for a moment." She than pulled Mr. William-Jones to another room, leaving the twins and the (supposedly) wizard alone.

"So..." Alfred began. "Hogwarts is a school?"

Professor Longbottom nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Lots of other witches and wizards like you."

"A boarding school?" Alfred received another nod. "And we'll learn how to do all that cool stuff like you did with our cabinet?"

Professor Longbottom smiled. "Oh, you'll learn even more at Hogwarts. I'm not going to say much, but it's really exciting...sometimes." He said the last part to himself, remembering his time at Hogwarts.

Matt examined the school list and was surprised with half the things on here. "Dragon hide gloves?" He asked, looking at Professor.

"Yeah, it's mostly for things like Care of Magical creatures or stuff like that." The professor replied nonchalantly. Both the twins eyes widened at this statement,

"I wanna go to Hogwarts now!" Alfred exclaimed, finally taking full notice of the situation. "We can do magic and stuff and I can befriend dragons and mermaids and-"

"Excuse me," A female voice rang out. All three males turned their heads to see the William-Jones parents standing there. Mr. William-Jones seemed as if he lost a fight and was giving dirty looks at Professor Longbottom. Mrs. William-Jones, however, had a twinkle in her brown eyes. "We've talked about it, and...you guys can go to this magic school."

The boys cheered and high-fived each other while Professor Longbottom smiled and stood up. "Well than, it's been nice meeting you," he shook everyone's hand (Mr. William-Jones politely declined the handshake.) and continued. "Well, I must be going now. I hope to see you soon."

"Wait." Matthew said. He pointed to the supply list and asked, "Where do we get these supplies? Obviously, you can't get them at Office Max."

"It's all explained in the letter. I must get going now." With that, Professor Longbottom walked out the door, leaving the family of 4 standing in the living room. The silence was broken by Alfred, who pointed at the tea set.

"How long have we had that for?"

* * *

**A/N**: Wow Al, a wizard shows up at your house, tells you you're a wizard, and you worry about a tea set? Nice. Okay, so let me explain something else. First of all, Mr. William-Jones is going to be like, the Vernon of the series while Mrs. William-Jones is that mom that's like, "Oh my boys are wizards that's so awesome I'm so proud!" and will fully encourage the use of magic. I'm laughing as I type this up right now. Also, there's going to be no pairings in this story besides GerIta and just a touch of PruCan. Those will be the only pairing showing up in this story, and it's not really. Just little friendship snippets (sort of what with Feli and Ludwig's relationship that I'm planning on).NO USUK! Really, I actually like AmeBel more ((shot)), but I'm not doing that anytime soon. Just wanted to let you guys know about that since the Hetalia fandom is crazy with pairings. Also, I don't know who the Deputy Head Master is at Hogwarts now so yeah.

Next chapter is Diagon Alley! And we finally meet another character! Can you guess who it is? Long authors not is long.


	4. Diagon Alley

Opposite Chapter 4

Yay! Long chapter!

* * *

"C'mon Mom! We have don't have all day!" Alfred yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Matthew to the pub.

Mrs. Willam-Jones laughed at her son's antics while shifting through her purse. "I'm coming, I just need to make sure I have enough money." With the exception of the father, the rest of the family were on their way to see a part of the wizard world for the first time. It had been two weeks since the Hogwarts professor had told them about Hogwarts.

Matthew spotted the Leakey Couldren first. "I think that's where we're suppose to go." He whispered loud enough for his brother and mother to hear. While Alfred agreed, Mrs. William-Jones looked nervous.

"Are you sure that's the right place?" She asked, tugging on her brown braid. "It looks like a run down shop." Both boys nodded.

They reached the Leaky Couldren and entered with caution. The inside was dimly lit, and people crowded the bar all around. Since everyone who was in this pub was involved with the magic world, Alfred didn't hesitate to ask help from someone. "Excuse me," He asks one of the wizards, who looks at him. "Can you help us find Diagon Alley?"

The older wizard squints at the twins with curiosity. "Muggle-Borns, eh?" He replies in a Welsh accent. "I'll show you how to get to there." The three follow the man to a brick wall, where he takes out a stick (which must be his wand.) and looks at the twins. "You've got to remember this pattern so you could get back in." With that said, the man turned to face the brick, who tapped two times up and three times down. "Good luck." With that, the man left just as the brick wall was splitting apart.

All three of the William-Jones' stepped back and watched with wide eyes as the walls revealed a crowd of witches and wizards behind the door. Not wasting any time, the twins dragged their mother to the new world that was waiting for them.

* * *

After the family of three finished exchanging their money and setting up a loan for the boys, they went to go buy their school supplies. "I wanna go buy my wand first!" Alfred exclaimed as he pranced around, bumping into a few other wizards here and there.

"I wanna get out books first." Matthew said soft-spokenly. No one heard him, for Alfred was too busy prancing (yes, he was actually prancing) while Mrs. William-Jones was looking at the boys supply list.

"Okay, here's the plan," The Native American women announced drawing in her two sons. "First, we're going to get your school robes-" Matthew groaned softly while Alfred exaggerated his. "Than, we'll go get your books. After that, we'll get your school supplies and we'll get your wands last."

"Can we get a pet?" Alfred asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Mrs. William-Jones thought this out. She was about to say no when she noticed the pleading looks her sons gave her. "Well...maybe if we have enough money left. But they'll be second to last." That's all the boys needed to hear.

"Alright than, let's get going!"

* * *

Alfred was glad he was out of Madam Malkin's Robe Shop and into Flourish and Blott's. His mother was helping Matthew search for his school books, while the American decided to go on his own. He had 3 out of 8 books and was currently looking for _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, but was having a hard time looking for it. "Need help?" A high, silvery voice chimed from behind.

Alfred turned and faced a brunette boy (Wait...yeah it's a boy.) who was a couple inches taller with a curl sticking out the left side of his head smiling at him, amber eyes glistening. He seemed to be the same age as Alfred, but the American couldn't be sure since it seemed that he was short for his age.

"Uhh...yeah. I just need to find a couple of books." Alfred said, showing him the list. The boy beamed at him.

"Hey, I'm looking for those books too!" An Italian accent was promonite in the boys speech. "Maybe we can help each other look for these books. I'm Feliciano by the way!" He held his hand out, which Alfred took and smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet ya! My name's Alfred." He looked around the bookstore in wonder. "Sooo...where do you think these books are?"

Feliciano looked at the shelves next to him and pointed. "There's _Magical Drafts and Potions _right here!" The two went to go get their own copies of the book. "So, what house do you think you'll get into?" Feliciano asked casually. Alfred stared at him blankly. A house? The Italian boy must have noticed his confusion and giggled. "Oh, so you're new to the wizarding world? Well than, welcome to here!"

Alfred smiled, a confused look still on his face. "Thanks for that...but what's a house? I thought we were going to Hogwarts." He inquired as he pointed out _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them._

"Oh, we are going to be in Hogwarts. But the school is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. First years get sorted into one of the houses and stay there for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. It's explained more in _A History of Magic_...which, I just found." He said, handing Alfred the book and getting his own copy.

Alfred let this information sink in. "Okay," he said. "How do we get sorted?"

"Beats me." Feliciano shrugged his shoulders. He suddenly got a fearful expression on his face. "My older brother Antonio told me and my twin Lovino that we would have to battle a troll. My Uncle Roderich told me he was lying, but still. It could change."

Alfred looked at him. "I'm guessing trolls aren't some creepy midget dudes that like to mess around with people?'

"Are you kidding me?" Feliciano exclaimed with much hand movements. "They're big! _Enorme_! They could break your back with a single hit of a club!"

Alfred observed the frantic Italian before picking up the book he was originally looking for. "Yeah, I don't think they're gonna do that to us. I mean, some of use barely know any magic. So it would be unfair to judge someone like that. That could put us in the worst house."

That seemed to calm the Italian down. "As long as I'm not teased, I'm okay." The continued to find the rest of their books with light chatter. Alfred learned a bit more about the wizarding world, while he told Feliciano about the muggle world ("So, the pictures don't move at all?"). They had finished finding the rest of the books just as a boy who looked similar to the happy Italian made his way over to them, which must have been Lovino. They almost looked exactly alike, with the exception of the curl being on the right side of his head darker hair, darker skin and a permanent scowl was set across his face. "I hope we see each other on the train to Hogwarts!" Feliciano said, bidding a farewell as his brother dragged him out of the store.

"See ya!" Alfred called just as his own brother came up to him.

"Who was that?" Matthew asked him.

"Oh, that was Feliciano. Dude! He knows lots of stuff about this place, it's soo cool!"

* * *

They had just gotten back from the pet store. Alfred had gotten a golden brown tabby with a back collar around it's neck. When Alfred picked him out, he stared at the cat long and hard, and the cat seemed to stare right back. He than smiled and held up the cat similar the _Lion King_. "I dub thee, Americat!" Needless to say, they would be companions for a long time.

Matthew decided on getting a snowy white owl, to which he named Kumajiro...or was it Kumacheckers? Well anyways, once they had gotten their pets, it was the moment that the brothers have been waiting for. Their wands.

Both twins ran over to the wand shop and stepped inside, where a man was waiting behind the counter. "Welcome, welcome." He smiled at them. "I'm Olivander. I take it you're here for some wands?" Both the boys nodded. "Alright than, which one of you is up first?"

Alfred bounced to the counter first. "I wanna go first!" Mr. Olivander examined the boy, than walked to the back of the room and pulled out a box.

"Try this one," Mr. Olivander said as he pulled a wand out of the box. Alfred stood with the wand in his hand, no knowing what to do. "Well, go on! Give it a wave!" Before Alfred could wave the wand, the older wizard snatched the wand back. "Nope, not right." He mumbled, putting the wand back into box. He disregarded Alfred's face of disbelief as he pulled out another wand. "Try this one."

Alfred looked at his mother, who was holding back a laugh, and than at the wand keeper with distrust. He took the wand and waved it, which made the chairs that his mother and brother were sitting on break. Alfred stared wide-eyed, than put the wand on the desk. "Not right either," And that's how it went. Alfred would wave a wand, something would break (lucky, no one was hurt), and he Olivander would say, "Not right," or "Maybe mermaid hair," or something like that.

Alfred was starting to get worried. What if they made a mistake somehow and he was just some regular person? He didn't want to be a normal person. "I think this one will do," Olivander said, interrupting his thoughts. Alfred looked at the wand with doubt. "Go ahead," the older wizard said. "This one will work."

Alfred bit his lip as he took the wand. As soon as he grabbed the wand, a warm feeling spread throughout his hand. When he waved the wand, sparks flew from it. The colors red, white and blue stayed in the air for for a few more seconds before disappearing. "Black walnut with Phoenix feather core, thirteen and three quarter inches, hard." Olivander said. "That wand would be very good for charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now your turn." He said, pointing to Matthew.

Matthew walked up nervously. The same thing happened as it did with Alfred- wave a wand, something happens, and he gets another one. He was thinking the same thoughts as Alfred did. "Maybe, this is a mistake." He said to Mr. Olivander. "Maybe I'm not magical enough."

The shop keeper smiled at him. "You'll have your wand soon enough. After all," he pulled out a wand and handed it to Matthew. "The wand chooses the wizard."

As soon as Matthew made contact with the wand, a warm breeze flew thought the store ("How is this?...Ya know what never mind." Mrs. William-Jones said). The wand felt natural in his hand, like it belonged there. "Wow," he breathed out.

"Maple tree with dragon core, twelve and a half inches, slightly springy. Very nice wand for transfiguration."

Matthew only stared at the wand. After they had paid for _their_ wands, Mrs. William-Jones took the boys over for ice cream, which beat the Muggle worlds ice cream by a heartbeat.

Matthew and Alfred looked around their new world, knowing that they were gonna like it.

* * *

A/N: So, we've finally been introduced to Feli! Don't worry fangirls, you'll see more of him. So, I gave you a longer chapter (that was really crappy). I also know You guys are going to ask me something. The same question that I know will be asked.

Q: If Alfred and Matthew are Muggle-Borns, than how do they get their money to buy their school supplies?

A: In the _Chamber of Secrets_, Hermione was in Diagon Alley with her parents once, and said she needed to change over her muggle money for wizard money, so obviously there's an exchange in Gringotts.

And just so you know, I haven't been in the Harry Potter fandom in such a long time. Ever since it ended in 2011. But I'm back and I've been doing research on the Magical world, instead of doing research on Anne Frank. Mostly on the houses, because there's gonna be a bit of a shock and I'm doing a character analysis along with researching the houses traits. Okay, next chapter will be a time skip and we'll be on the Hogwarts express!


End file.
